Noir Desir
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Lo había estado observando, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, y Jim Moriarty siempre obtenía lo que deseaba. MORMOR, para Deadloss :)


**Un regalo para Dead, que siempre ha sido linda conmigo aunque ya no hemos hablado mucho últimamente, me quedé sin internet y sufro y lloro u_u, eniwei, feliz cumple atrasado, un beso.**

* * *

Lo había estado observando, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, y Jim Moriarty siempre obtenía lo que deseaba.

Rubio, alto (Jim le calculaba cerca de 1.90), de ojos azules como zafiros, brazos y rostro cubiertos de cicatrices, físico espectacular y un hermoso tatuaje de un tigre en el hombro, además de ser un excelente francotirador, Jim había encontrado un estuche de monerías: guapo y además asesino, estaba seguro que serían la pareja perfecta.

Las primeras impresiones lo eran todo para Jim, así que se vistió su recién comprado Westwood café y arregló perfectamente su cabello, guardó la navaja en el bolsillo y salió de su departamento.

El bar era un sitio oscuro, con música suave y olor a cerveza, el tipo en cuestión estaba sentado en la barra, apartado de todos, iba por su quinta cerveza, Jim lo encontró delicioso con esa chamarra de cuero.

- Hola- le saludó, sentándose junto a él – buenas noches, Coronel-

Sebastian Moran le dirigió una mirada hosca.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres?-

- Qué grosero- dijo Jim, frunciendo los labios – el Coronel es muy enojón-

- ¿Qué mierda quieres?-

- Y poco creativo por lo que se ve, podrías preguntar otra cosa-

Moran se levantó bruscamente del banquillo, jaló a Jim del saco y lo sostuvo a unos centímetros de él, Moriarty estaba más que feliz, observó descaradamente aquellos carnosos labios, pronto los besaría.

- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?- le gritó Sebastian.

- Salgan de mi bar- gruñó el cantinero – Moran, lárgate, no soportaré otra pelea-

- No te preocupes, lo arreglaremos afuera-

Las cosas no podían estar saliendo mejor, Sebastian arrastró a Jim hasta la salida de emergencia que daba a un callejón oscuro, la idea de estar a solas con ese hombre tan peligroso excitó a James hasta casi endurecerlo, respiró hondo cuando Moran lo arrojó contra la pared y de nuevo lo jaloneó de las solapas del saco.

- ¿Quién carajos eres?, ¿cómo sabes que soy Coronel?-

- Ex Coronel, te echaron del ejército por…-

- Cállate-

- …disfrutarlo demasiado- Jim sonrió – sé que eres el mejor francotirador de Inglaterra, tal vez del mundo, y te quiero en mi equipo-

- ¿Disculpa?-

- Te disculpo, te disculparía más si dejas de tironear mi saco, es westood y cuesta más que todo lo que traes puesto-

Sebastian lo soltó pero no acortó las distancias.

- Sólo tienes que hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer, no será difícil, te daré órdenes y…-

- ¿Por qué demonios seguiría las órdenes de un idiota?-

- No soy ningún idiota- contestó Jim, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Sebastian, lo sintió trastabillar un poco – soy el hombre más poderoso de Londres, te lo aseguro-

- Claro-

- Nunca dudes de mí, Sebastian-

- Y tú no me provoques jamás- respondió Moran, colocando su poderosa mano alrededor del cuello de Jim – puedo presionar aquí, en tu precioso cuellito y estás muerto, no juegues conmigo-

- Ni tú conmigo- bufó Jim – si tratas de lastimarme saldrás perdiendo- continuó, acercando aún más la navaja a la entrepierna de Sebastian – no juegues conmigo-

El militar lo soltó pero siguió cerca, mirándolo fijamente, oh Dios, esos ojos azules…

- Serás mío- dijo Jim, jalando a Sebastian de la camisa para acercarlo a él – no sólo serás mi arma favorita, serás mío completamente, tu tiempo será mío, tu cuerpo será mío, mío nada más, mi tigre…-

James jaló más fuerte, uniendo las bocas en un beso hambriento, Sebastian no fue tímido, le mordió y le chupó los labios, lo azotó contra la pared, lo levantó con sus fuertes brazos para besarlo mejor, Jim se dejó hacer encantado, ese hombre le gustaba, tal vez demasiado, y planeaba quedárselo para siempre.

- Desde hoy vives conmigo- agregó James, jugando con el cabello rubio de Sebastian, era tan sedoso… - iremos por tus cosas a tu asqueroso departamento, ¿algún problema?-

Sebastian sonrió, abrazándolo con rudeza, Jim sintió estremecerse cuando tuvo el aliento de Moran en el oído.

- Ninguno, jefe-


End file.
